


Flash Track

by Dreamweaver127



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamweaver127/pseuds/Dreamweaver127
Summary: Sorry for the bad name. I couldn't think of a good title and I'm still trying to think of a better one.Barry Allen has been riddled with bad things happening to his friends and family. Everyone he loves. So with a little help from familiar faces he decides to use unconventional means to go back in time to stop it all. But in the Speed Force something happens and he comes out in a different world!





	1. Flarrow Strikes

Chapter 1: Flarrow Strikes 

“Make the plan, execute the plan, expect the plan to go off the rails, throw away the plan.” Is what Snart would say to me when we had to fight anyone. He always had to make the most obscure plans that he would then have to disregard. Leonard Snart, Captain Cold, whatever people called him, I loved him. My name is Barry Allen, and I am the fastest man alive. To the outside world, I’m an ordinary forensic scientist, but secretly, with the help of my friends at S.T.A.R Labs, I fight crime and find other meta-humans like me. But I became lost in time. It took everything in my friend’s power to bring me back, and in doing so our world was opened up to new threats. And I am the only one fast enough to stop them. I am the Flash.

The year is 2025, Central City is a relatively quiet City. Not too much crime that the CCPD can’t handle it themselves, a great place to be if you like modern technology and science, and it’s the neighboring city to Sterling City, the home of the infamous Oliver Queen/ aka Green Arrow. But our story doesn’t start there, it starts at a lab, just out of the way of Central City. 

'Central reactor, online. Primary reactors, powering up.' 

“Thanks Gideon. Prepare the accelerator for travel.” 

“Right away. Mr. Allen.” 

“Barry?! What are you doing?!” Cisco all but yelled. 

“Barry. If you reactivate the particle reactor, it will blow up again.” Caitlin warned. 

“I know. I’m planning on it. I’ve gone over the preparations plenty of times with Gideon and this will work.” 

“What is going to work?!” Cisco asked, his hands at the ready to open a breach.

“I’m bringing everyone back and stopping Thatan. I can convince Nora to release Ray and prevent the deaths of both Nate and Kara.” 

“Barry. Nate melted because of Supergirl. Ray stopped her with the Kryptonite from Batgirl.” 

“Ray made Kara explode in Kryptonite! Oliver died when Nate fell to Earth. The Legends are dead. Iris is dead. So is Snart.” 

“I lost Killer Frost too Barry. Constintine banished her to hell, remember?” Caitlin said, choking up at the memory. 

‘All reactors ready for activation.’

“If I run with the particle, I can open a breach that will take me back to 2018. From there I can find Snart before I leave, and stop the Legends from helping Neron and Tabitha.” 

“Barry. How do you know all of this?” 

 

“A little invention of my own. Gideon. Remember her?” 

‘Hello everyone.’ 

“She helped me with this plan and there is NOTHING that can stop me from completing it.” 

A flash of yellow and red and Barry was gone. Caitlin stood there with a distressed looking Cisco looking in the direction that Barry went. 

BOOM!

A rush of energy washed over the city, causing a city wide blackout, and numerous people to meta.

'Mr. Allen has traveled back to 2018.' 

Inside the Speed Force:   
“Barry!” 

“Dad!” 

“Snart!” 

The voices surrounded the speedster. Iris, Nora, future Nora, Snart. The voices of all of those that Barry was not able to save over the years. The guilt that Barry was harboring came flooding out in the space between time and space. Images of each’s last moments of life came flashing before the speedster. 

The moment of Iris getting stabbed by Savitar, Nora (Barry’s mom) getting murdered by Thawne, Nora (Barry’s daughter) getting murdered by Zoom, and Snart getting stabbed with the Spear of Destiny by Damien Darhk. 

Everyone that Barry loved, everyone that Barry cared for he saw past and present version of them dying. Anger, grief, rage, sorrow, every negative emotion that Barry felt for the last 7 years melted into the Speed Force and tormented him. As he closed his eyes, about to fall into the abyss that is the Speed Force, a beacon of light beckoned him. He pushed, as Barry head the voice of his love say, “J… Run. Barry. Ru… You’ll always run home, to me.” With a scream, as the tears streamed out of his eyes, he pushed himself to the end of the time tunnel, emerging in a back alley of Central City, in the year 2018. 

Back in 2018:   
Barry’s PoV

I emerged from the Speed Force, broken and crying. The ground was… was a blessing. To see the world again, as it was before the good was taken away. From where I was, I could hear the news being reported, 2018, the Flash had just stopped the mysterious yellow Flash from reactivating the Particle Accelerator. 

“It worked. I came back. Seven years erased.” 

“Barry. What do you take me for? A fool? I was a thief before, and now I’m one of the good guys. Like you.” A familiar voice called out, piercing the voice of the news. 

“Look. Leo, I love you, but you still froze that guy!” 

“Yes, yes I did. But you were able to thaw him. No permanent damage done to him.”

“Look, just act good for the press. Okay? We have an interview with James at Catco as the city’s newest hero duo, ColdFlash.” 

“What about miss marvelous? What’s her name, Kara? Super chick.”

“Supergirl.” I heard myself say irritated. “Just act like a real hero, instead of a good rogue, and once this is all over, I have something planned for tonight.” 

“You tease.” Snart said with an audible kiss. My heart fluttered as I felt the kiss happen to my, wait. Did I say Catco? That’s impossible. Catco is Kara’s news, on Earth-38. 

“Let’s go. If we are late again, Cat Grant will have our heads plastered on her wall.” 

“Always the one to try and impress the press.” Snart said, the familiar tone coming out. Snart wasn’t known for his cheery disposition, but he was a kind soul. 

From my location, I could see the two men, I saw Barry, past me, grab Snart’s head and speed off. Emerging from my location, I saw a broken mirror and looked at my reflection. 

“Time for a haircut. And a costume change.” I sped off to S.T.A.R Labs, into the speed vault. I was greeted by the lovely voice of Gideon. 

“Hello, Mr. Allen.” 

“Gideon. Long story short, make me look like this timeline’s Barry.” 

“Shall I use a holomask, or shall I use a more traditional means?” She asked. 

“Traditional. I need a haircut anyways.” And with a flash of light, I was good as new. Old costume, clean and cut hair, and a beard shave. "Thanks Gideon." So I ran out of the time vault and up to the control room, expecting to see everyone, but all I saw was the glass board with Cisco's drawing of something that I don't remember and what looked like a piece of Ray’s Atom suit. It appeared to be attached to some type of tech, likely to track the location.

I walked over to the suit and looked it over. Usually the Legends worked on their own until the crossover. I picked up the part and heard the bone chilling sound of a bow drawing back. 

"Who are you?" The voice called out. "Turn around before I shoot!" 

"Oliver! It's me. It's Barry." 

"Babe!" Babe? Oliver and I are dating? But I thought that Snart and I were together. "I thought that you were out with Snart." He said Snart like it was a bad taste in his mouth. "You had that news thing to do with Kara." 

"I finished it already. Leonard had some stuff to do. Thought I'd come back and try and get ahead on some stuff." 

"Good thing you came back. I wanted to see if you wouldn't mind doing your 'interview' with me. Now." He was urgent as he stepped forward and got very close to me. So close that I could smell the cologne/ sweat mixture that was heaven. 

"I… I mean… now? Like now, now?" I stammered out. 

"Yes. Now." He got closer and lifted my head towards him. "You wanted this close up. Right?" His words sent tingles down my spine. 

"Ye… yes. The article won't write itself." As the words left my lips, Oliver's pressed his against my own. His tight, muscular body leaned against my more leaner frame. His body heat made me melt into him. His kiss was passionate, almost lustful. I ‘flashed’ out of my suit leaving me in my, ironically, in my Arrow branded underwear that hung close to my skin. Oliver smiled when he saw my underwear, and kissed me as I blushed. I felt his bulge rub against my own, making me moan. 

“Barry,” He asked while kissing my neck. “Stay.” He grabbed my crotch while saying that. The feeling of calmness and lust washed over and I began to vibrate. “Yea, just like that.” Oliver moaned. He kept close to me as he tried to take his clothes off. I grabbed his shoulders and phased his out of them, leaving him with nothing on and a raging boner pointing directly at me. I dropped to my knees, almost like I was meant to, and ran my tongue across the underside of his 8” girthy shaft. His voice made a deep noise that sent chills down my back. I circled my tongue around his heavy balls and back up his tip. He looked down at me and I slid his dick inside my mouth. It was a lot to take. The length wasn’t the problem, it was how fat his cock was. My mouth could barely get around the first few inches, but he was a caring giant. He slowly helped ease me into swallowing more of his manhood. Bobbing my head back and forth after a short while, he leaked some precum. The salty sweet taste glazed my tongue and I almost came. My bulge was actually getting painful in my Arrow underwear, so I removed my lips from Oliver's cock with a 'pop'. He looked at me sadly and whimpered. I stood up and pushed my underwear all the way down and stepped out of them. My 6.5" dick shot out with a bounce, making Oliver smile at me. He spun around and I slid my cock between his asscheecks and began to vibrate again making his thick ass started to jiggle. 

He moaned repeatedly as I vibrated and accidentally phased into his ass. His gasp was more of as scream, but as I stopped vibrating and actually fucked him, his grunts of pain melted into more moans. He looked back at me and his eyes told me what to do. I focused my speed into my hips and 'flash' fucked Oliver. 

 

"Olly," I yelled. "I… I…" and I grunted loudly as I shot my speed force enchanted cum inside Oliver's ass. He yelled at the force that I came in him. He slid off my cock and stumbled turning around to face me. I got down on my knees, opened my mouth and waited. 

Panting, Oliver grunted profusely until he leaned have head back and shot his load all over my face and into my mouth. Once, he was fully finished, he leaned back in a nearby table and said breathing heavily, "Barry… I… I love you."


	2. Even steel can bend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supergirl's been going through a rough time, but can friends help heal the wound that has been dug so deep in heart? What happens when the Girl of Steel begins to break under the pressure of her own title? And to add all of that, Lex Luthor, is still evil in this new world Barry made, and he's out for blood. But will the ultimate fate befall anyone?

Chapter 2: Even steel can bend  
Supergirl’s PoV

“Welcome citizens of Sterling City. I am Kara Danvers, unfortunately Mr. Olsen is unable to make it today. But I am joined today with Barry Allen and Leonard Snart. Tell us, as the new heroes of the city, the Flash and his Captain Cold, what does being a hero mean to you.”

“I can’t speak for my partner, but before I became Captain Cold, I was a petty, low life thief with a freeze ray and a death wish. I couldn’t stand heroes and look at me now. I am the hero. Never in my wildest dreams would I imagine being the good guy, or being the partner to the most reliable person I know.” 

“Thanks Cold. I agree, being a hero is rewarding beyond all belief. There is no better job I would wish for. Being able to work with legends like Citizen Steel, The Atom and the Green Arrow. But there is nothing better than working with the one you love.”

“So, there you have it folks. The newest protectors of Sterling City. Metahumans may not have the best reputation, but not all metas are bad. Just like aliens. Together, aliens and metahumans and humans working together, no crisis will face this city again.”

“Cut!” Brainy said behind the camera with a gleeful tone in his voice. “Not to ruin a ‘perfect’,” Brainiac-5 gestured air quotes while saying that. “But Nia Nall had a dream during that.” 

“A dream?” Cold asked cockily. “As in, she fell asleep?” 

“Not exactly Snart.” She snipped back. “My powers allow me to see visions, ugh, premonitions of the potential future. This wasn’t good. A strange man, with a capital ‘L’ on his chest was in the city with an army of half metal men with green hearts. Any of this mean something to anyone?” 

I looked at Barry, my blood boiling. "That would be Lex Luthor." I said gritting my teeth together. 

"As in 'crazy genius who killed Batman' Lex Luthor?" 

"Not just Batman, but the one and only." Barry said. 

"Kara, calm down. You’re going to be fine, nothing is going to happen. At least look away from us." 

I looked in the mirror and saw that my eyes were glowing brighter than General Zod's did before Clark killed him. I was fuming! “Guys, turn away.”

“But Kara, you…”

“TURN AWAY NOW!!” I yelled as I opened the bay window and blasted the sky with the strongest heat vision I ever had. The beams shooting from my eyes were sprouting huge flames that licked the sides of the doorway, and obliterated the drone flying above Catco. I closed my eyes forcefully, and jumped upwards, leaving the concrete floor cracked and broken. In the air, I zoomed around all over Sterling City. Past S.T.A.R Labs, past Arkham Asylum, past the D.E.O, and past the civilian transporter, the newly reconstructed building that any citizen can use to go to another Earth or dimension led by a reformed Mirror Master. I flew past all possible land, before I landed in the quiet little town of Smallville. 

“Kid. What’re you doing here? You just ruined my farm!?” I looked up from the literal hole in the ground at saw the face of a familiar face of Clark’s adoptive dad. “Hey Kara.” 

“Hey John. How’s Martha?” 

“She’s watching the grandkids. You appear to be digging yourself a hole.” 

“Funny.” I said before jumping out of the hole and behind John. I spun around and took in a huge breath of air and blew the hole closed. “There, just a little touching up around the edges, and all’s good. It’s already tilled for you.” 

I bent my knees and jumped with all the strength I had, shooting off like a rocket. In the air, I blasted the eternal nothingness with more heat vision, tears streaming down my heated face. The beams being emitted from my eyes were so hot that clouds vaporized when they were near it. 

“Kara!” A little voice screamed. “You can control it. It wasn’t your fault.” 

“Mon-El, Clark’s dead because of me. I wasn’t able to save him from Thawne. I wasn’t fast or powerful enough to stop him!” 

“But look at what you have saved. Sterling City is safe from all alien criminals thanks to Supergirl. You and Alex are still alive. You stopped J’onn’s brother from killing anyone.” 

"Thanks Mon-El. You're a real friend." I said before hugging him. If he weren't a Daxamite, my hug likely would've killed him. "Hopefully you get to be happier than I do." 

"I get to work with the Flash and my favorite Kryptonian. Nothing can top that. Now if you're done, James went into the hospital. He was shot during your tantrum. It was an assisination attempt." 

“Who shot him?!” I asked ragefully, my eyes glowing once more.   
“Kara, calm down. Barry and Cold are already in pursuit of the shooter. Lena said that it the bullet is likely from a weapon made of Luthor Nth metal, but a much higher refined version of the metal. Only something that Lex Luther could fabricate.” 

“I trust that ColdFlash can catch the shooter.” 

‘Kara! Kara?! Where are you! We need you down here. Lex has a ton of robots guarding his factory. Cold and I can’t last much long… AGH!’ The line went dead. 

“I need to grab something from the D.E.O. Go and see if you can find Barry.” 

“No need to tell me twice!” Mon-El said with a salute before he dive bombed through the layer of clouds like a pool. I shot off through the clouds to my room in the D.E.O where I had my anti-kryptonite suit. If we’re dealing with Lex, there’s bound to be a Metallo or Kryptonite Man around somewhere.” 

At the mansion of Lex Luthor-   
{Neutral PoV}

“Barry! Where is wonder girl? I don’t know how much longer my gun’s going to have juice.” 

“Just keep shooting.” Barry said angrily as he ducked behind the felled statue where Cold was. “Kara should be here momentarily. I sent Mon-El to go and find her.” 

“Hey guys.” Mon-El exclaimed as he floated down from the sky wearing his tight red and blue supersuit. Barry looked up in awe as the muscular Daxamite flew over to the robots and smashed them one by one with just his bare fists. As he approached his fellow comrades again, Barry could only stare at the bulge Mon-El was sporting after the fight. He did always say that fighting got him excited. 

“Thanks wonder boy, we needed the help.” 

“Not a problem.” Mon-El beamed as he wrapped his arm around the Scarlet Speedster, keeping him close to his broad chest. “So. What’s the plan to stop this freakshow?”

Phasing out of Mon-El’s tight grip, Barry fixed his suit and his now ruffled up hair. “Thanks. I can do a quick reconnaissance and see what’s going on inside.” He motioned for the two to move back and in a huge gust of air, Barry was gone. And just as fast as he left, he was back. “There’s some stiff security in there. Every exit is guarded by at least three metal men, alon…” 

“Those ‘metal men’ are called Metallo. Cybernetic interface built inside human flesh powered by kryptonite heart.”   
“Okay. So every exit has at least three Metallo’s and guards armed with kryptonite powered guns.” 

“Lovely. Lex never knows when to stop with the kryptonite.” Supergirl remarked, making Snart chuckle. “Mon-El, you and Barry go take out some guards. Cold and I will sneak around the back. Meet you in the middle.” Supergirl grabbed Snart by his coat and floated into the air before shooting off into the direction of the back of the mansion. 

“Looks like if you and me speedy.” Mon-El said with a devilish smile plastered on his face. 

“Mon-El, I know what you’re thinking. No! I’m with Snart and I plan on staying that way.”

The look Mon-El had on his face was worse than defeat. It was the look of being refused by someone you love. Barry, looking at the sexy and muscular Daxamite he called his friend, saw his excitement crash. Even the bulge in his tight outfit seemed to be going away. 

"Look Mon-El. You're a great guy, I love that about you. But I love Leonard. We really bonded after Ray died on Earth-X. Perhaps in a different lifetime we could’ve been together.”   
“BARRY! Come here quick! Snart was shot by Metallo. I can’t help him.” 

Barry’s eyes widened bigger than imaginable and blasted off. The grief and worry for his love filled his mind making him run faster. As he got close to the door, he bounced backwards landing on the ground hard. 

“NO!” Barry screamed into the air. There were power dampeners around the building that he didn’t see on his first run around the building. “Leonard!” He screamed again. “NOOO!” He fell to the ground tears streaming down his face. 

Over the comms Kara gave the bad news. “Barry. I’m sorry. The kryptonite shard was lodged too far into his heart. I couldn’t remove it. I’m sorry.” 

Mon-El flew over and scooped Barry up in his arms and blasted off to S.T.A.R Labs, Kara was on his trail with Snart’s deceased body in her arms. 

Back at S.T.A.R Labs: 

“I’m sorry Barry. There is no technology that could bring him back. Leonard Snart is dead.” Cisco said in a saddened neutral tone.

Crying, his head on the chest of his deceased love, Barry whispered one line. “‘Death’ is never an end, but a To Be Continued…” I love you Leonard Snart.” 

“Barry,” Mon-El said, sadness washing his normal cocky tone away. “If there is anything I can do to help. Just ask.” 

Hours later the news came one. One headline blanketing all other reports. 

“This is Kara Danvers coming to you live from Catco with sad news. Earlier today, in an attempt to stop Lex Luthor, our beloved hero Captain Cold, or as others know him, Leonard Snart, passed away. Just after a near miss capturing Mr. Luthor, the robot known as Metallo shot shards of Kryptonite, aimed for Supergirl, but Cold jumped in front of her sacrificing himself to save her. To all friends and family of the deceased, we are sorry for your loss.”


	3. When an alien loves a human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard Snart is dead. Barry Allen struggles to cope with the pain it brings until Mon-El offers his services to help the Speedster get better. In an exciting turn of events, Barry goes from depressed to happily fulfilled. But what about the actual Barry Allen? He's still with Oliver in S.T.A.R Labs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is full of sex. No way around it. If you are not a fan of MxM sex then do NOT read this chapter. Next chapter for any readers will have a recap of important events mentioned in this chapter and less sex, I promise. This is an action story after all. Thanks to all my readers and to any new readers, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! 
> 
> Any feedback you have I want to hear it, good or bad. I take all considerations on how to proceed with stories. THANKS!!!

Inside Barry’s house, in his bedroom  
Mon-El’s PoV

Barry was broken. The one person he truly loved with all his heart was dead. How could he even be the Flash when he isn’t fast enough to stop those he cared from dying. He couldn’t keep that mantle when the burden weighed too much. But who else but Barry Allen was fast enough to take said mantle? 

*Knock Knock* 

“Enter.” Barry said barely audibly. 

“Hey Barry.” I said laying my hand on his back. “How are you handling everything?” I asked. He turned to me, his face completely red with tears streaming down from his eyes. He didn’t need to say any words. Even though I was still relatively new to the whole emotion thing, I could tell that he was beyond upset. It was the same look my mother had the day she sent me in my pod into unknown space to save the Daxamite species. Luckily after meeting Barry and Kara, I now renounced my Daxamite ways and remade myself a human Kryptonian. I wrapped my arms around Barry and nuzzled my face into his neck while he did the same letting all his tears flow. “Barry. I’m so sorry that you lost him. I know what he meant to you.” 

“Mon-El…” He whimpered. 

“Shush. Don’t talk just let it out.” I said choking back my own ambition and lust for the hurting man. It took everything in my power to not tear his clothes off, but given the current situation, that would be very wrong of me to do. 

“No, Mon-El listen to me.” He demanded whimpering. “Let’s go out somewhere. All this sadness is too much. I can’t take the grief. I… I need to get my mind off of everything.” My heart jumped in my chest. My brain went into overload with thoughts of what I’d do to his gorgeous slim body. I felt the blood rushing to my cock, making my erection start to grow. 

“Where do you want to go?” I asked, my breath straining at the overwhelming sensations my body was experiencing. “There a great all-you-can-eat buffet down the road.” 

“No. Despite my metabolism, if I eat right now… I’d never stop eating. Ever.” 

“What are you in the mood for then?” I asked. A bit of rage behind my words. Barry sensed the hostility. I saw it in his dreamy ocean blue eyes. The kind you can drown in after staring in for too long. He took a few steps closer to me, his eyes level with my own, while he ran his hand across my chest from nipple to nipple.   
“You.” He said calmly and quietly. If I wouldn’t’ve had super hearing, I’d never would’ve heard it. And with almost too much joy I pressed my lips against his with my right hand cupping his cheek. 

When we broke for air, “Barry,” 

“I know. There was always a part of me that wanted you over Snart. It’s still sad, but now I’ll have a real hero in me.” Barry said seductively, taking his shirt off slowly whilst moving back towards the bed he was just crying in not 15 minutes ago. “Don;t you think you’re just a tad bit,” He gestured his hand to be a decent space apart to emphasize the ‘tad.’ “Overdressed?” 

In no time at all I tore my shirt off and stepped so close to Barry that my bare, muscular, and lightly haired chest was touching his lean and hairless chest. I leaned down and connected our lips once again, this time my one hand was holding his back, keeping him pressed close to me, while the other gently rubbed his nipples. I could feel his bulge growing while he grinded on me making my cock throb in my pants. Of all the days I could’ve worn skinny jeans to emphasize my ass, and today is the day that Barry wants me to fuck him. My bulge was painful in my pants, but until Barry was ready, I wouldn’t undo a button. 

Our tongues fought each other for dominance, but I granted Barry victory, allowing him to explore my mouth. We broke apart again for more air, damn lungs needing to breathe, Barry’s hands went from my abs to my crotch. The sensation sent shivers up my whole body. I’ve never wanted anyone more than Barry. From the moment that I fought him and Kara, I wanted Barry. Granted when that happened, it was literally primal sexual lust for the first attractive male I saw. But now, after getting to know the man BEHIND the Flash, I really fell for him. It wasn’t because of his powers or his body for all that. It was his heart. I wanted Barry because his heart was so big, he could see the good in anyone, good or villainous. Now that heart was mine. The man I wanted for so long and never had was finally, literally, in my arms kissing me. I rubbed my hands down his back and cupped his ass. I knew he liked it because when I did it, his breath hitched. I picked him up and instinctively, he wrapped his legs around my waist. My bulge now rubbing against Barry’s clothed ass. He worked his hips making more friction that I could handle. I kissed him harder, pressed our bodies closer together. I broke our kiss, about to tell Barry I can’t take it any longer, when in the same moment Barry slid out of my grip and onto the floor already on his knees. He pressed a hand to the now visible strain in my pants and undid the restraints letting my cock spring out of my pants, almost hitting Barry. 

Gingerly, he ran his tongue up the length of my shaft starting at my balls. It was a sensory overload, I almost came that second, and with primal lust and passion, I slid my thicker 8” cock into Barry’s mouth. If Barry was anything but human, I’d have went straight down his throat. But being a more fragile species, I went slow, letting Barry adjust to the amount of cock he was taking down his throat. He was a magician at blowjobs. Swirling his tongue while already having it down his throat and being able to vibrate his jaw at the same times sent urges to cum right through my cock. 

He bobbed his head up and down taking almost all of my dick into his mouth. I moved us onto the bed where I was on my back only slightly propped up my arms. I tilted my head back in ecstasy while Barry continued to suck on my dick. My hips gently rocked back and forth, trying to get as much of me in him. My breath became heavy and I could feel my juices ready to explode out of me, when the hot lips of Barry left my dick. I looked up at him confused, but when I saw him shimmy out of his tight red underwear I felt the precum leak out of my heavy, throbbing cock. He got on top of me, his asscheecks wrapped around my dick, as he kissed me and teased my dick with his hole. He moved to my neck, gently nipping and sucking, giving me a hickey. His movements and gentle vibrations were sending me wild. In my flustered state, I felt Barry move lower and start to suck on my nipple. My hand instinctively placed itself behind his head and began caressing his hair. I looked down at him as he looked up and me and he must’ve known exactly what I was asking. He positioned himself over my cock, licked his hand and slowly slid himself onto my cock. At first it was him doing a lot, he was riding my cock like a joystick with his hard dick bouncing against my chest with every move. But a few minutes later, I grabbed his hips and started thrusting into his tight ass. My mind was like a fuzzy TV, and I could only think of him. I connected our lips again and I thrusted harder with every move. I was on the absolute verge of exploding, and nothing would stop me. Barry could barely make a coherent words amongst all the moans he made. 

“Barry!” I moaned loudly. “I… I’m… UGH!” I yelled as I shot my load up his ass. He struggled to stay up as he jerked himself off shooting his hot seed onto my chest. Moments later, he collapsed onto my chest, physically exhausted. 

“Wow. I knew you were good, but damn. Powers or not, there is no way in hell I’m walking the rest of the day.” He said through breaths, as he swirled his hips, my cock still rather hard in him. 

“I love you Barry Allen, and not to mention you’re fucking fantastic!” I said between kisses. His eyes still shimmered with lust and passion, but their craving was satisfied. And so we laid there, my cock slowly getting soft while still in Barry’s ass, as he laid on my chest, still covered in a mixture of our sweat and his cum. I smiled as I drifted off into a sound slumber with the man I have always loved still on me.

 

Meanwhile…

“Barry. Okay. Run through this again. Metas are one thing, but alternative realities? I mean, we’ve fought Nazis from Earth-X, but realities? That makes no sense.” Oliver Queen said in confusion. 

“Look. Where I’m from, we aren’t together. You are married to Felicity Smoak, who helps run the Arrow Cave as Overwatch. Sorry, you wanted Oracle but it was taken. Anyways… where was I?” 

“I’m not with you?” Oliver said confused, saddened at the newly aired fact.

“Yes. Thank you. I’m single and widowed because Iris West died by the blade of Savitar. You… you died too. It was in an attempt to save Nate and Ray, who were dating secretly, from Tabitha. She is an evil witch that helped free the demon Thatan from Hell. She used her dark magic to take Ray’s soul, but before she got it, you tried to kill her. Came this close to it. Next thing I saw was you on the ground with a big, burnt hole through your chest. Felicity never came back after that. Nate tried to save Ray only to get literally melted by a possessed Supergirl some time later. My daughter even came back in time from the future to try and help me. But…” I looked down at the floor by Oliver’s feet. “She died. Thawne killed her.” 

“Wow. It’s so much to take in.” Oliver said taking a seat, still mostly nude, on a table nearby. “To think that… wait.” 

“Sorry.” I said before punching him, knocking him out. “The more you know, the harder this is.” I grabbed the Time Bureau memory eraser from my suit on the floor, put underwear on, and waited for Oliver to come around.

When he eventually awoke, I squeezed the trigger making a white flash. When it passed, I asked Oliver, “What happened? You were about to get up then you just fell over.” 

“I… I don’t know.” He said, his hand rubbing the back of his head. “You’re still naked. I thought you’d change and leave by now.”   
“Look who’s talking. You’re still hard.” I said, my hand pointing at his erect and throbbing cock. “My ass hurts still and I have super healing.” 

“You aren’t an easy player either. Phasing into my ass, although it feels amazing, you ball hard.” He kissed my neck as he said it, making my cock spring to life again. “You’re looking happy to see me.” 

“Well, it’s hard to not love seeing you.” 

“Up for a second round? I could go all day with you Bar.” 

I smiled as he kissed me. My hands relaxed on his think pecs as our hard dicks crossed with two swords clashing. I instinctively grabbed both of our cocks with one hand and jerked them off together. The feeling of his cock on mine drove me crazy. ‘Round two’ ended up being more of the desert platter than a full meal. We parted for air and I wrapped my lips around his cock and almost immediately he came in my mouth. He jerked forward his core muscles visibly contracting as he shot his ropy cum down my throat. It was hot and salty and dreamy. I didn’t even need Oliver’s help as I vibrated my cock over his tongue. It was so incredibly hot to see him swallow my cum. Tired, we hobbled over to the ‘med bay’ and cuddled together on the same bed I woke up on years earlier after coming out of a coma. I rested my head on his big chest and drifted off into the peaceful release of sleep to the sound of his breathing.


End file.
